


What the Hell Are Musicals?

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Actress!sole survivor, Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Musicals, Serenading, my miserable attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: The Sole Survivor explains what a musical is to Knight Rhys.





	What the Hell Are Musicals?

**Author's Note:**

> I think the summary pretty much sums up what this piece is about.
> 
> Any constructional criticism would be appreciated!

In all the four months Scribe Elizabeth Haylen has been in the Commonwealth, she has never laughed as hard as she did this morning.

It all started yesterday when the civilian and her dog tore through the pack of ferals surrounding Cambridge. As soon as the smoke cleared, she began flirting with Paladin Danse, and tagged with him to ArcJet.

They returned several hours later with the Deep Range Transmitter in tow. Danse and the civilian (now Initiate Kasun) suffered a few minor burns, but nothing a few stimpaks and a good night's rest couldn't fix.

This morning, Initiate Kasun had sat with Haylen and Rhys for breakfast. They each talked about how they came to be in the Brotherhood, and what made them want to join. Rhys was born into the Brotherhood, Haylen had wanted protection and comradeship, and Kasun had hoped that the Brotherhood could help her find her lost nephew.

When she revealed that she and her family were actually cryogenically frozen, the topic shifted to her life before the war, which led to her having to explain what a musical was.

"So, let me get this straight- an actor just bursts into song in the middle of a scene?" Rhys started as soon as Kasun was done talking.

"Yeah, that's a simple way of putting it. But good musical numbers are much more meaningful than just bursting into song. They're meant to advance the plot, or convey something about the characters." The Initiate explained.

"I just can't wrap my head around it. Why not have do one of those... What do they call them? Those big speeches they make?"

"Monologues?" Initiate Kasun offered, the amusement evident in her tone. "It's simple- they're just not as fun."

"Well, they still sound ridiculous." Rhys grumbled before digging back into his Instamash.

"They're no more ridiculous than your general attitude, but to each their own, I suppose. Now, what's the plan for today?"

Rhys briefed her on her mission (after shooting her the mother of all glares), which pretty much consisted of finding and killing super mutants, ghouls, synths, and whatnot.

Of course, Initiate Kasun couldn't leave without serenading the rest of the Recon Squad first. And Initiate Kasun made sure to pay special attention to Rhys as she did so.

Rhys' face was absolutely priceless, and Haylen couldn't help but double over laughing. Sure, he'll be mad at her for the next day or so, but she'll cherish that moment for so, so much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
